mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maricus Iron Heart
Back story He is a proudly order hero who would gladly take on any monster out there. His family was quite strong. he wasnt however like this, he always wanted to be Treasure hunter so he trained to be able to handle a sword and read up on mythology and so on. He started to travel the world and met with various interesting people, however his father had other plans since while he traveled his father would test him many times. He passed them however at times he almost got turned to a incubus. Through his travels he met this very beautiful amazoness named Cricilsa who he felled in love and they traveled the world exploring ruins and finding treasure. They kept most of it and sold what they could to make some money. She was a very well self controlled Amazoness and she believed sex was for after marriage. They had a bit plan where they would go to this one place after they marry, so they went to marry and the ceremony was beautiful. After he made love to her and it was beautfiul After some exploring they met a man who Marcus didnt know was his father at the time and they went to a very dangerous temple. They made and there was this crystal that was told to have a very odd power. He picked it up but the man revealed himself to be his father and he fired a a infection into his wife that made her act more monsterous and she attacked Marcus and he had to defend himself but he was weak as he ran the stone glowed in his pocket and he touched it and he blacked out. Next thing he knew he had his blade in his wife's heart and she screamed in pain and died. However he noticed he could contorl steel and he felt a mark on uis face appear. It was the mark of the amazoness and that meant he betrayed them. he also felt his mind turn solide steel and was told by his father to join the order where he advanced as a order hero and killed many mamono. Now he travels as a killing machine personality Before he became order: Curious and quite friendly and always wanting to pursue knowledge. He was a bit of an odd ball and would act as such at some not so good times. After he become order He is quite cold and serious and he is quite prideful. He will not let a monster take him away and he fight to the death. he has an iron will and will not break down and he tends to fight on his own likes Mamomo Knowledge exploring after he joined the order: Fighting mamono when you show it your all dislikes Violence however he knew he had to defend himself Mamono relations *Brother *Sister (Cynthina) *zeph (Spell castor and ally) *cora Ash (Order partner) skills Has an eye for finding rare items He can weild to blades archery abilities Before he joined the order he was human He can control iron and blood Blood arrow Category:Characters